Five Night's At Freddy's: A Little Competiton To Your Worst Nightmare
by Ashley Tigers
Summary: Freddy and Golden Freddy always fight and argue about who is better and its driving the rest of the gang nuts. Suddenly, when Chica mentions that they are getting a new bodyguard, Golden Freddy puts up a challenge for everybody: Whoever scares the bodyguard the most rules the restaurant, who ever loses the most, leaves.Who will win? who will leave? Find out in this story!
1. The Legend Begins

**Nick: What's up people. Guess who's here.**

**Sophia:Ashley?**

**Nick: No, me.**

**Sophia: Well no DERP?**

**Nick: Shush it Sophia.**

**Sophia: Just saying...**

**Nick**: **Anyways, since Sophia can make her own story, I thought, "Well why can't I make one too?**

**Sophia: You didn't ask Ashley though.**

**Nick: So?**

**Sophia: She'll get mad.**

**Nick: That isn't a bad thing, she looks hotter when she's mad.**

**Sophia:?**

**Nick: Just saying...**

**Sophia:Oooooook,um,...let's start the** **story**!

It all started in a cold, dark night. You could hear the noise of plates crashing and pans falling In a old looking restaurant, Freddy's Pizzeria. The owners say it's a magical place, others say it's Satan's home. No one knows for sure, and they didn't want to find out. All they knew that there were four special toys, actually five, that had a mind of its own. And they could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

A purple rabbit stared without speaking a word as she saw her friend searching for food like she hasn't eaten in days. A brown fox who looked kind of like a pirate in the other hand tried to look as annoyed as possible. "Chica, what the heck are you doing? We just ate and now you want more?" A yellow bird slowly turned around, her eye twitching. The shirt that said,"Let's Eat!" was all stained up."Just ate?! That was a minute ago. A MINUTE AGO, FOXY! I can't stand one minute!" she screeched and kept on hunting for food.

The purple bunny finally spoke up,"Um, but Chica, are you sure one minute is too long? I mean, not trying to be rude or anything but... " Her voice trailed off as she saw Chica's face,"Um,never mind." Foxy rolled his eyes, "Don't try to convince her, Bonnie, she'll just keep on eating."

Suddenly, there was a click and a screechy sound. After a while, there were footsteps approaching, then it stopped, a few minutes afterwards, you heard yelling. Chica finally stopped and looked up,"What's going on?" Foxy walked out of the kitchen and into the main room."Oh, not again!" He said with a grunt. Bonnie and Chica walked beside him, their face looked a little disappointed too.

"Deal with it, I'm better than you!"

"Just because your golden? I don't think so. This is my pizzeria!"

"Oh really, it says my name on it too y'know!"

"Your Golden Freddy, it doesn't say, 'Golden Freddy's Pizzeria'"

"Still has Freddy in it."

"You son of a-"

"Woah, woah,woah!"Foxy interrupted, getting in between them."Don't start with the cussing again!" Chica walked over and leaned on the golden bear's sholder,"He's right, we all know Golden Freddy is better!" She chirped as the other non-gold bear gritted his teeth. "No one is better than anyone, you two keep on fighting and it gets very annoying, so could you both shut up?!"

"I don't think that's the best way to solve a problem."Bonnie whispered with a shy smile, "Maybe we should just talk, not yell." Chica rolled her eyes," Why should they talk? If the other doesn't understand then let's make them understand." She looked over at Freddy with a grin."Look, all I did was enter and he started blaring off about how good he was and how lame I-""Because it's true." Golden Freddy said, cutting off the other bear.

"Ok, would you two stop? This is getting annoying. Let's just change the subject, ok?" The pirate said angrily. The purple bunny nodded, "Yes, let's talk about something nice like the beautiful-""You know if we had to scare someone I could totally beat you." Golden Freddy interrupted, again. Foxy and Freddy both clenched their fist."Oh yeah?! How much you wanna bet?!"The bear yelled, getting closer to his twin who just smirked."Well, we are getting a new security guard, so you can try your scaring skills on him." Chica said casually, Foxy jerked his head toward her direction, "What the heck, Chica!? You just gave us another problem to deal with!" he screamed, making Bonnie jump.

"A new guard huh?" The golden bear said, grinning like a mad scientist, "How about this, whoever scares this body guard the most is the one who rules this restaurant, meaning he wins." Freddy gave him a suspicious look, "And what happens if he loose?"

..."He leaves."

Everyone gasped, except for Foxy, he just groaned, "Just great. So what are we going to do? Just watch you two scare the crap out of the dude?" Freddy looked at him with a serious look, "You guys can join too if you want, this apples for all of us." Golden Freddy looked over at Bonnie, "Not that any of you has a chance anyways." every body knew he was referring to the shy purple bunny. She winced an tried to hide behind her big, long, ears.

Freddy gave her a warm smiled,"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. Do you?" Bonnie looked at the bear with wide eyes, she didn't want to look like a coward, but she didn't like scaring either. She was about to respond no until her eyes landed on Golden Freddy's smirk. He knew she was weak and hopeless, he knew she was going to say no, he knew she would never impress them. But she could, "Ok." She whispered with a shaky breathe.

Even if Chica was usually mean and sassy, she smiled at Bonnie, "I want to enter too, boys arn't the only ones who can scare." Now everybody was looking at Foxy. He rolled his eyes,"Whatever."

And that's how it all began, the scares, the rumors. Everything started right there, with one little competition.

Who knew it would one day become a legend.

**Sophia:Just in case you ask, yes, I am the one who wrote this, NOT THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA,the one who wrote it.**

**Nick:The characters belong to their owner, the only thing I did was come up with this story.**

**Sophia: AND IM THE ONE WHO WROTE IT!**

**Nick:Ok! Calm down!**

**Sophia:Lol.**

**Nick: see you next time folks!**

**Sophia: BYE㈳5**


	2. Something's Not Right

**Sophia: HIIII** PEEPS!

**Nick:Hey! I'm the one who suppose to say hi first!**

**Sophia: Does it really matter?-_-**

**Nick:Yes.**

**Sophia:Anyways, welcome back to the story!**

**Nick: I'm suppose to say that too...**

**Sophia:OMG!㈶7**

**Nick:Anyways, welcome back to the story!**

**Sophia:I JUST SAID THAT!**

**Nick: You can probably tell that the two Freddy's don't get along too well.**

**Sophia: Just like me and Nick.㈶1**

**Nick:And no, I don't think GF is the phone guy, doesn't make any sense.**

**Sophia: They say GF is really powerful!**

**Nick:Not as powerful as Goku, nobody can beat him.**

**Sophia:Except Ashley.**

**Nick:Of course.㈵0**

**Sophia:So enough talking, LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!㈳5㈳2㈳6**

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"What, 'Not responsible for damage to property or person?' who does he think we are? Animals?!"Chica yelled as she heard the message. "Well, we kind of are..." Bonnie said quietly while she was playing around with her big ears. The yellow bird noticed and looked at her friend, "What are you so nervous about? All you have to do is scare the crap out of people." The purple looked at the dark floor,"That's just it, I don't know how to scare people..." Chica rolled her eyes and waved her yellow hand ( Well, i think its a hand...),"You'll be fine." The shy bunny glared at the chicken,"The last time you said that we burned a teenagers hand while doing a magic trick..." The animtronic sighed,"That was a long time ago." "A long time ago meaning an hour ago..."

Suddenly, Foxy burst in the room, "Bonnie, Chica! Freddy and Golden Freddy are arguing again!""So? Isn't that suppose to be a daily thing?" The sassy animatronic asked while munching on some chips."Yeah, but this I'd different! Come on, you got to hear this!"The pirate yelled and dashed away. Chica looked at Bonnie who just shrugged, but they followed anyways.

"Wait, wait, wait, your telling me you want me to shove his body into a what?!"

"Oh come on, you know you want to do it, plus it makes things more scarier. And you want to WIN don't you?"

"Is this some sort of trap or something?"

"I'm trying to help you, Freddy."

"You helping me? Where did that miracle come from?"

"Just do it, okay? Makes them never want to return, if they live."

"Since when did I take orders from you?"

"Since you were born, now do it!"

Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie bided as the two bears passed by. "Did I just hear that?"the yellow bird said,"Golden Freddy helping his twin? Killing a human? ARNT WE SUPPOSE TO BE SCARING PEOPLE?!" Bonnie jumped up with a shriek, then came down and fell on her butt."Whoa! Calm yourself! Were not really killing them..." The two female robots gave him a,"Are you being serious" look."...ok maybe we are but don't you remember what happened in the bite of 87?""The one that you caused?"the yellow bird cutted in."Do you remember what happened when that man was trying to hurt the poor girl and the security guard did nothing so I had to stop it but I accidentally...""-Killed her." Bonnie whimpered sadly and covered her face with her ears.

Foxy gritted his teeth,"That stupid human...he'll pay..."Then he took off to God knows where."We better get going." The sassy bird said, "It won't be long until we start scaring." Bonnie whimpered again,the other rolled her eyes and grabbed the shy bunny's arm and started dragging her.

Then, she realized something. Her eyes widened as her pupils shrank to the sized of peas. Chica letted go of her friend and took off running to find the others, leaving Bonnie alone. The shy bunny looked confused and started to follow her, but she saw something move.

"They're watching us..."

She shrieked as Foxy, Chica, and Freddy came out of nowhere. Foxy narrowed his eyes at the camera,"This isn't fair! Why are they watching us?! Stupid humans." The bear just stared, "This doesn't' make any sense, Golden Freddy wanted me to scare him, but how am I suppose to do that if he will see every move I do? I knew something was wrong!" The two other female animatronics just looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. "Who said the human would be staring at us the whole time?"

Golden Freddy appeared with a smile on his face. Foxy lifted an eyebrow,"What do you mean, of course he is going to look at us the whole time, the phone did say we were dangerous." The gold bear kept on smiling,"Something called, disconnect." With that, he walked away."Well that was weird." Chica said, while the others shrugged.

"So remeber, check those cameras, don't waste the power, ok, good night."

Freddy's eyes widened,"TO YOUR PLACES!" The anitronics scurried all over the place, except for the femal chicken who just stood there."So, we can stuff them in suits..."

...

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE IS CHICA?!Oh wait...shes in the kitchen...oh my god is she moving?"the securityguard scanned for the bird on his cameras but he couldn't find her. He checked the lights and saw Chica staring at him like a maniac. He immediately closed the door. 'Well that is rude' she thought,'whatever I'm just gonna stay here till he opens that door...he doesn't have a lot power anyways...'

Suddenly, she heard Mike yell," FOXY IS COMING, FOXY IS COMING! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The door opened and the sassy bird got a scene of what was happening. There was Foxy standing behind the other door while Mike was curled to a shape of a ball, shaking in fear. The pirate was lifting his hook, about to kill him. The chickens eyes widened,"NO!" she yelled and tackled him before he could do any damage.

Just then, the rest of the gang rushed in, only to see Chica on top of Foxy. The two Freddys had a WTH face while Bonnie just giggled. Chica got up and slapped the fox screaming, " You idiot! Why the heck are you going to kill him that's plain murder!

Golden Freddy created a wicked smile on his face, "Nice job Foxy, you truly do belong here, just don't let your girlfriend try to stop you next time." he said, walking away. The fat chicken eyes twitched,"YOU SON OF A -" Freddy pressed the censor button as Foxy and Bonnie covered their ears.

" I reeeeealy hope tomorrow will be a better day..." Bonnie whispered.

**Sophia: CHAPTER TWO COMPLETED!**

**Nick: Thanks to me...**

**Sophia: WHAT? I was the one who told you that you needed to update your story!**

**Nick: Well still, I did it!**

**Sophia: Hey Nick, I have a joke!**

**Nick:What is it?**

**Sophia: Who is an idiot?**

**Nick: Uh...**

**Sophia: YOU!**

**Nick:㈴9**

**Sophia:LOL㈶1㈶1**


	3. News

**Sophia: Hey guys, Soph here.**

**Nick: And Nick.**

**Sophia: So, we just wanted to tell you that we are discontinuing the story. Considering the fact that most of the secrets and stories have already been revealed in the FNAF series.**

**Nick: But we are still leaving this story up just in case we decide to continue it, which I highly doubt.**

**Sophia: Sorry if you thought there would be an update, but we are just so busy with school and all. I don't even think we have time to use this website.**

**Nick: But, for your information, me and Sophia are dating now. Looking back, we really did hate each other.**

**Sophia: Well you were pretty annoying :P**

**Nick: Hey! Says the one who was screaming all the time!**

**Sophia: Hahaha, ok. Anyways, leave what you think in the comment section. Do you want us to go on? Do you think this is a good idea? Should we continue MY other story? Do you think we should make a new story?**

**Nick: Either way, we're still leaving.**

**Sophia: NICK! SHUT IT!**

**Nick: Whaaaat, its true!**

**Sophia: YOUNG MAN.**

**Nick: ****_Get yourself off the ground, I said young men, there's no need to be down._**

**Sophia: NICK?! HELLOOOOO!**

**Nick: ****_Its me. I was wondering it af-_**

**Sophia: (Hits him with a potato.) SH!**

**Nick: ( on the floor and weak) ****_A potato flew around my room..._**

**Sophia: AAAAAHHHHHH!**


End file.
